1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and system for evaluating the deterministic behavior of a packet switching network, particularly in avionics.
2. Discussion of the Background
The process and system described in documents according to prior art, references [1], [2] and [3] at the end of this description, are based on statistical considerations adapted to land telecommunication networks, but which are not easily adapted for an aircraft.
The purpose of this invention is to evaluate that a packet switching network actually has a deterministic behavior, particularly in avionics.